To cover different transport and storage needs, a wide variety of aids is employed such as trolleys, sleds, trucks, floor-based frames, shelves and so on. Many times, these are not constructed from standard components, and cannot be supplemented with other accessories for optimum flexibility, and maximum economy. Many different variations of such trolleys, trucks, shelves and the like are available on the market today in more or less fully-welded constructions, with the result that they are rigid and inflexible.
In order that a trolley, truck, shelf or the like, of the type intimated above fulfil its function in a completely favourable manner, it is necessary, among other things, that it be very simple and handy in both use and assembly, since it should be built up of a number of standard components which may easily be packed in one compact carton or crate and transported in this way. Furthermore, the trolley, truck or shelf should, naturally, possess requisite stability so as not to seem unsteady or uncomfortable to use, while at the same time it is often necessary that the trolley, truck, shelf or the like be moved across or stand on quite unveven surfaces and floors, without tipping or rocking and without creating, on movement, more noise than is absolutely necessary.
The chassis of prior art trolleys, trucks, shelves or the like have often been welded together as completely rigid units, which has int. al. entailed the drawback that the noise pollution level on propulsion across uneven ground is rather high, at the same time as they cannot, naturally, be readily transported in dismantled condition in order to be simply assembled at the place of use.